Dragon Ball FF
by BurgerKingFootLettuce
Summary: What if a boy named Orion was sent to earth to escape planet Vegeta's doom so both Goku and Orion hit earth? Find out here!
1. Prologue

Author Notes: This is my first ever story so if there are some mistakes i'm sorry i'm still in elementary or grade school so please take notice to that.

Prologue -

Orion was a very smart child, to be honest he was the smartest person that Freeza ever seen or that's what he thought but one faithful day would change that thought change into a goal.

"Tomorrow is my first mission, i'm so excited yet I hate Freezer he is so cold" He joked "Don't joke about Freeza he could kill you in a instant!" Shouted king vegeta

"Its okay king vegetable i'll be fine so stop worrying over a big lizard thing or arcosian or whatever." Orion said with no concern. King vegeta's eye flinched.

One day Orion was sent to Lord Freeza and this was not a funny situation. "So child you think of me to be a laughing stock?" Freeza growled

"Well no I think of you as something fatter than that because you don't ever walk or fight you act like your disabled" Orion said bored and content

"HOW IS THIS FOR FAT?" Freeza made a soldier grab Orion by the tail and escort him to the ship's jail. "What type of jail is this?" The bars were far  
apart like they were made for huge guys. Orion just slipped threw knocked out a guard and went into an escape pod. "Freeza's army is fat too heh."


	2. Chapter 1 - Orion On Earth

Authors notes: Thank you all for the support I did not expect so much xD.

Orion On Earth

 **Day 1**

Once Orion hit the planet he wanted once he got out another space landed on top of his. "That's a unpleasant surprise." Orion mumbled. Kakarott was crying in the space pod. Suddenly Orion felt Gohan's presence and he jumped into a tree. "That was close I need to examine these Earthlings or I might die." He whispered to himself. "What do we have here?" Gohan said. "A baby in a weird meteor?" Gohan seemed to ask Kakarott. "These Earthlings seem weak from what my scouter reads, but this Ear-Human is a little stronger." Orion Seen. "I think i'll name you Goku!" Gohan said. When Kakarott opened his eyes to see Gohan he kicked Gohan. "Your a feisty one ehhh?" Gohan said as he was bringing him home. Orion got out the tree and ran to a cave in a mountain. "This will be my safe spot for now" Orion said as he got out some saibamen seeds. "Might as well train while waiting." He planted the seeds and they grew quick in the fertile cave because it was a dinosaur cave.  
"You have got to be kidding me." Orion said. "Free meat." He said smiling as he blasted the dinosaur into cooked meat. Orion ate and then trained with the saibamen.  
He blasted two and then stabbed one. "Is a five year old too much for these guys?" He insulted. A saibaman was going to back stab him but Orion back hit it.  
"That dinosaur was was harder than them." He said sadly. Just then he seen Kakarott fall from Gohan's backpack and laugh a bit "He believes he can fly that's sad."  
 **  
Day 2**

Orion was going for a stroll then he felt the presence of a strong old man. It was Roshi. When Orion seen Roshi he was not scared because He was much stronger than anything on the planet (Besides Buu) so Orion walked with no fear then Roshi said, "Who are you?" Orion said, "Who are you?" Then Roshi said, "I am the Turtle hermit the strongest man alive Master Roshi!" Orion got confused "You don't seem that strong also my name is Orion." How dare you call me weak!" Roshi Growled. "Meh because your a human." Then Orion flew away. "I should try to take over this planet shouldn't I?" He was thinking and then he thought no. "I might as well kill something strong." Then he saw Oolong in a powerful looking state terrorizing a city then he blasted him into bacon. "That was easy." Then he flew to the red ribbon army to fight them. "Time for my special ability." He said. "Kilo" He started, "Blast!" Then electricity was surging everywhere and a ball started to form. "Take this!" Then a blast killed the entire red ribbon army. "Cant take 1,000 blast? Pathetic flies."

 **Day 3**

"I now have a Powerlevel of 1,100." He mocked at King Piccolo "How dare you come face to face with your leader? " King Piccolo said angrily. Let the fight commence!  
King Piccolo went for a uppercut but Orion said "Kilo-Speed" He got 1,000x faster and killed piccolo pretty quickly if you know what I mean. "That was a fair bit sad." He said. Then Piccolo's soldiers tried to avenge him but died a quick death. "I'm bored hurry up!" Then Orion noticed they where all dead. Then he got a letter from a bird. "There will be a tournament to celebrate king piccolo's death Tomorrow." He read. "Well they are VERY updated." Then another bird came with a paper on it explaining to him about the dragon balls. "So that's what these things are" He said hold up 5 dragon balls. "Roshi has one i'm pretty sure." He flew to Roshi " GIVE ME YOUR BALLS." Orion yelled. "Wait what oh the things on my neck sure." Now Orion had 7 dragon balls. "So the note said there are seven and if I place them like so." Shenron arose. "I may grant you any wish in my power." Shenron said. "Give me a strong opponent." Orion Asked. "Your wish has been granted." Shenron answered. Then a person appeared.

Who is this person? Find out next time on Dragon Ball FF!

Power Levels: Orion = 1,500| Roshi = 300| Gohan = 150|


End file.
